project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader Koga/RBY
Overview Koga is the Gym Leader of the Fuchsia Gym. He uses Poison types. In Pokemon Red and Blue, his team is composed by two Koffing, Muk and Weezing. Both Koffing are level 37 and know Tackle, Smog, Sludge and Smokescreen, Muk is level 39 and knows Disable, Poison Gas, Minimize and Sludge, while Weezing is level 43 and knows Smog, Sludge, Toxic and Selfdestruct. In Yellow, he has a team composed by three Venonat and Venomoth. The first Venonat is level 44 and knows Tackle, Toxic, Sleep Powder and Psychic, the second Venonat is level 46 and knows Toxic, Psybeam, Supersonic and Psychic, the third Venonat is level 48 and knows Toxic, Psychic, Sleep Powder and Double Edge, while Venomoth is level 50 and knows Toxic, Psychic, Leech Life and Double Team. Upon being defeated, Koga hands the Soul Badge, TM06 Toxic and 4257 (Red and Blue)/4950 (Yellow) Poké Dollars. Tips for beating Koga *'Know your enemy:' His aces are nothing to underestimate: In Red and Blue, Weezing is a physical wall with a base 120 Defense, so it's likely going to withstand a hit and retaliate with Selfdestruct in most cases, while in Yellow, Venomoth won't hesitate to fire its Psychics from a base 90 Special. *'Poison is the main status in this gym:' In a way or another, Koga's teams know one or more moves capable of causing poisoning; more specifically, Toxic will cause badly poisoning, which will slowly increase in damage, turn after turn. Stock up on Antidotes, it's likely you're going to need them. *'Triple the status, triple the threat (Yellow only):' Not only every one of his Pokemon knows Toxic, but they can also resort to the annoying Sleep and Confusion status inducing moves, so keep the Pokeflute ready or switch out in case you don't want to risk your teammates hitting themselves in confusion. *'Status is useful for support:' It is likely you'll have acquired a Pokemon capable of learning status inducing moves: Thunder Wave/Stun Spore will cripple the opponents' speed, with every turn a 30% chance of paralysis to kick in and leave them unable to attack; Hypnosis/Sleep Powder allows you to attack safely (since it's Generation 1, waking up will waste a turn as well); Poison Powder won't affect Poison types, so don't even think about it. *'Beware of the power of hax:' Koga won't be afraid to use status moves to bring the hax on his side. Both his Koffing have Smokescreen, Muk can count on Minimize and Venomoth won't hesitate to spam Double Team if possible. However, Haze can remove status alterations and Swift (available via TM 39 as well) will hit regardless of the accuracy and evasion modifiers. *'The AI is flawed and lethal (Red and Blue Only):' Weezing's most powerful move is Selfdestruct, and the AI won't hesitate to use it, regardless of how many Pokemon are in your team, and the move's mechanic is pretty broken in Generation 1. To counter this, you only have three options: Predict and avoid the move via Fly/Dig's invulnerable turn, OHKO Weezing on the first turn or send out someone able to withstand the move (even better if it can tank a critical, in case RNG is rigged against you) *'Abuse your opponents' secondary typing! (Yellow only):' Since the Venonat line is half Bug type, nothing stops you from abusing their Rock, Fire and Flying weaknesses. *'TM investment is always a welcome option:' Do you lack Pokemon able to naturally learn SuperEffective moves against Koga's teams? Don't be afraid to invest in TMs like Dig, Earthquake, Psychic, Rock Slide, and even Fly's HM! *'Do not underestimate the coverage(Yellow only):' Be careful of your Posion types, Each and every one of his Pokemon knows Psychic, so be careful. Good Pokémon to Use *'Venusaur(Red and Blue only)': Immunity to poisoning, access to Leech Seed and coverage via TM (Body Slam/Take Down) allow it to even stall Koga to defeat, but be careful of that Weezing. In Yellow, the matchup is risky due to Psychic and Venomoth's 4x SE STAB Leech Life. *'Charizard': STAB Flamethrower and access to Dig and Earthquake's TMs, nothing much is needed. *'Kadabra/Alakazam':STAB Psybeam/Psychic by level up allow this Pokemon to breeze through this gym like it was nothing. In Yellow, however, be careful of Venomoth's STAB Leech Life and the third Venonat's Double Edge. *'Graveler/Golem(Red and Blue only)'STAB Dig/Earthquake, plus the physical bulk necessary to even withstand a critical Selfdestruct from Weezing. *'Clefable/Wigglytuff': Bulky, with access to a good number of STAB moves (Body Slam, Mega Punch, Take Down/Double Edge...), Sing and able to learn Psychic's TM. *'Hypno ': Hypnosis, STAB Psychic, Dream Eater via TM and a high Special stat make this gym a cakewalk. In Yellow, do not underestimate Venomoth's STAB Leech Life though. *'Nidoking/Nidoqueen(Red and Blue only)': High balanced stats, immunity to poison and access to Dig/Earthquake via TM make them a good choice for this matchup. In Yellow, despite access to Rock Slide's TM, they're still weak to Psychic. *'Golbat(Red and Blue only)': Typing, access to Confuse Ray and Haze (very useful to cancel those Smokescreens/Minimizes) make the bat a nice choice for this gym, but it's likely going to require a bit of TM investment (like Take Down) if you don't want to keep spamming Bite or the SE Leech Life. Against Weezing it's still better to switch out though. *'Pidgeot/Fearow/Dodrio(Yellow only)': STAB Fly/Drill Peck will make short work of the opponents, but always be careful of status and crits. *'Arcanine/Ninetales(Yellow only)': STAB Flamethrower, typing and high stats can make the fight easy. Just don't forget Status exists and Psychic's chance to cause a special drop. *'Rapidash(Yellow only)': Typing, STAB Ember/Fire Spin and a good Attack stat (which will require TM investment, unless Stomp/Take Down satisfies you), just be careful of crits. *'Snorlax': Let's see, it's got the bulk, the G1 broken Amnesia, STAB Headbutt and access to Earthquake and Psychic via TM... Yes, this is another ideal Pokemon to deal with Koga's team. *'Haunter/Gengar(Red and Blue only)': High Special stat and typing allow this Pokemon to receive little to no damage and retaliate with status via Hypnosis/Confuse Ray, the fixed damage Night Shade and Psychic/Dream Eater via TM. In Yellow, you can try this matchup, but remember the Venonat liners know the SE Psychic. *'Exeggutor': STAB Psychic via TM, Hypnosis/Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Reflect allow the giant palm/coconut tree to take the fight head on, even if poison type moves are used, thanks to its bulk. Yet, in Yellow, be very careful of Venomoth's 4x SE STAB Leech Life. *'Dugtrio(Red and Blue only)': STAB Dig makes it easy with everyone bar Weezing; if you're lucky, Dig will crit or it will Selfdestruct while you're underground, but if you're unsure, do not be afraid to switch out. *'Starmie': High Special and Speed coupled with STAB Psychic via TM allow the star to easily breeze through this matchup, but be always careful of status moves. *'Sandslash(Red and Blue only)': Typing, good physical bulk, the 100% crit rate Slash and STAB Dig/Earthquake accessible via TM. *'Marowak(Red and Blue only)': Typing, good physical bulk, STAB Bone Club/Bonemerang by level up and Dig/Earthquake via TM. *'Rhyhorn/Rhydon(Red and Blue only)': High physical bulk allows it to tank everything, but you'll be needing TM support in order to dish back loads of damage. *'Arbok(Red and Blue only)': Good Attack, access to Glare and typing allows it to tank Sludges and fight back, even better if it knows Dig/Earthquake. Still, leaving it against Weezing is not advised. *'Venomoth': STAB Leech Life and Psybeam/Psychic coming by a base 90 Special, coupled with Stun Spore/Sleep Powder allows it to unleash some nasty damage on Koga's team. Be careful in Yellow, they can Psychic you back. Category:Kanto Category:Boss Fights Category:Gym Leaders Category:Red/Blue/Yellow